Grimm Rose First Bloom
by Eyeless Zack
Summary: Heavy AU (Grimm have a civilization on the 'Dark Continent' (Grimm only) Characters: any that appear up to season 3 (No Salem) It's a tale of Stealth, Valour and Cookies
1. Chapter 1

Grimm Rose

Blamore x Ruby (Onesided)

Pre FoB

Heavy AU (Grimm have a civilization on the 'Dark Continent' (Grimm only)

Characters: any that appear up to season 3 (No Salem)

Synopsis: On a continent missing from all maps, but those made there, exists a civilization similar to that of earths Feudal Japan, its main cities are located in the central regions while the northern territories are home to most of the citizens hundreds if not thousands of times more then frozen southern edge whose icy peaks ruptured the ground like the spines of an earth porcupine but our story starts far from the frozen wastes and sprawling cities and town to a island covered in green trees and grass. Let me the narrator spin a tale of Stealth, Valour and Cookies

Anything written in Italics is spoken or thought in Grimm

Everything else is written like this

"Auntie why do I have to go near Them" a young child of 3 or 5 asked

"Because its training go try to steal a cookie from that house" The boys auntie said pointing to a quaint little cottage

"Okay can I use my friends" The boy asked innocently

"No Blamore, you have to do this by yourself" The Boys Auntie answered ruffling his hair "Now go or I'll eat you"

With that the young boy disappeared as he knew his Auntie was not joking for like him, she was a Grimm, an Ursa Matron to be precise, and in under 4 minutes the Grimm Boy was under the open window his Auntie pointed too. Peering inside and seeing it empty the small Grimm lifted himself up and through the window landing on a sofa seeing the open kitchen door the boy made his way to the kitchen making as little sound as possible and had made it to the top of the owners fridge and by extension the teal cookie jar on top, the boy was overjoyed as maybe after this he would be allowed to do more combat training with his uncle however a tiny female voice broke the boys' silent celebrations

"Gwimm coowie"

Spinning around and fixed his glare on a tiny buddle of red thinking fast the boy threw a cookie at her and while she was chewing on the treat the boy grabbed 2 more cookies and darted silently from the room and out of the window

"Auntie I have the cookies" The small Grimm called out but he instantly knew that something was wrong as the pungent smell of Ichor pierced his nostrils as he quickly but silently came to the small opening when his Auntie should have been only to find her fresh remains working hurriedly he deduced the weapon used to kill his auntie, a scythe, and went off to find the person who did this it was only a few minutes later when he found his target a young looking woman with black red hair, silver eyes and a scythe

"This is for auntie Ursa" he whispered as he approached her from above and behind her as he summoned his Infil-traitors which were a small Grimm no larger then a grub worm, but with a single one Blamore could control any Human or Faunus through suggestion but if more were added they could override a persons will, as he got directly above the murderer he grinned.

"Now my friends Burrow deep and take control" the boy whispered to the small Grimm before he silently placed 5 on the womans' back where they burrowed into her flesh and caused her to fall to her knees as Blamore his eyes hardened with vengeance stepped in front of the know kneeling lady

"You should be able to hear me now my friends have assumed control. You killed my Auntie so I will cause your death but it won't be here or now but I'll leave you a few more of my friends" the boy grinned as he gripped the womans' throat causing her to gasp and at the moment her mouth opened his other hand was lodged into it and she started to choke as she could feel a thick substance start to fill her stomach removing his hands the boy explained "What you just felt were the second form of my little Infil-Traitors but they too will soon infect you with themselves giving me full control over you, you can't remove them nor stop them from working. The only way to free yourself from their control is to die but good luck my friends won't their host die until I say they can but you will forget me and the parasites so goodbye huntress" and with the boy walked past her and walked off but not before cutting a slash into her shoulder causing a scream to erupt from the woman

"SUMMER" came a shout as her hunting partner and partner Taiyang Xiao Long came running from the dense forest with his Shock Gun gauntlets ready

"Tai what happened, how did, where's the Ursa" Summer questioned

"You killed the Grimm but it got a couple of hits off on you so that's why your a little shaken, now lets get back to Ruby and Yang, they should be waking up from their afternoon nap" Taiyang explained as he help Summer to her feet and as they walked back to their welcoming cabin

-Later that night in Summers dream-

Summer floated like a bag caught in a strong updraft in a world of dark ebony and purple before a voice that was not a voice but still it sounded like it had been dredged up from countless fathoms below even the deepest ocean bed but it did not come from outside Summers ears as she drifted in that dark void but from inside her own head but it was not any sound nor feeling she recognised but its calls were unmistakable

"Summer Rose, 1 month then go forth from this place you will know where to go you will pack nothing"

The voice that was not a voice then stopped and left Summer adrift in that dark dreamscape but the darkness felt comforting to the Huntress so she drifted unhindered

-1 month later-

"Summer, I don't get it, why are you leaving?" Tai exclaimed as he grabbed Summers arm

"I have a mission to do and it is urgent" Summer explained resting her hand on Tais' before leaving and that was the last time anyone ever saw Summer Rose again for it seemed that after she closed the door she was spirited away by forces unknown

-Time skip until Ruby is nearing the end of her time at Signal at Summers memorial-

"Hey mum" Ruby said with sorrow oozing from her normally cherub like voice "I'm top of my combat class but studying is still hard. There's a new shop in Vale" Rubys voice trailed off yet unbeknownst to her a figure sat in a nearby tree

"So Summers child comes in autumn ironic or is this erm anniversary of her 'disappearance'. No the last day of summer was a month ago" The now teenaged Blamore thought to himself but as Ruby turned a just happened to face in Blamores' general direction he caught a sight that half chilled him to his core and half set his very being on fire for he had never seen a being whose petite form was so perfect from her black red hair and silver eyes, that made Blamore shudder for he knew the power behind them, to her well trained form and when he looked at her with his solid silver eye, her Aura was pure, a single band of ruby red that flowed around her like a calm stream he had seen Aura like that before but never so pure, the others he had seen were tarnished by the users emotions, deeds and any dark vices they had taken a part in, Blamore could only think of one other person whose Aura was a single colour but that silver haired mans aura was so tainted it was closer to black rather than Grey and that damned mug and cane of his something bother Blamore about that man, Blamore quickly realized he was going of a tangent so he discarded his thoughts and slipped back into the shadows thanking that weird crystal he found he had found months before.

-Few months before-

"They are weak these metal men are weak same as this metal King Taijitu" Blamore roared as he turned to face a bowing Beowolf "Beowolf you said they were all strong but they were weak and what is this thing they carry in the metal King Taijitu"

"M-My lord that is dust it is very powerful solid magic called Dust and the metal King Taijitu is called a train by prey" the bowing Beowolf quivered as it knew the fate that lied in store if its lord was unhappy with its answer

"Very well Beowolf for telling me of Dust and this Train you have redeemed your mistake but I will now use this Solid magic" Blamore stated as he picked up a shadow dust crystal "For its made of the night in the night darkness reigns and when all lights fade" Blamore started

"The Dark Lord shall rule unhindered" The 20 or so bowed Grimm finished

-Flashback ends-

"Lord Nephew, a pleasure to see you once more" A massive Beowolf twice the size of a normal Beowolf said as he embraced Blamore

"Uncle, it has been to long. So tell me how is Evolution Alpha going" Blamore said as he returned the hug

Abathurs latest strands are showing promise 150% body mass and intelligence when compared to the average Beowolf, they will make brilliant front line commanders and they are submissive to your will. Sir I do not see why you wanted Abathur to modify the Alphas" Uncle reported

"Survivability, tell me how many Alphas have died this month alone" Blamore stated

"179 no 180 Sir but what does that have to do with" Uncle was cut short by Blamore

"How many could of been avoided or victorious if they where the new strands" Blamore said

"Accounting for Hunters skill 92 of them would have be victorious...Oh I see, once these strands are ready I will spread the Evolutional code to all Beowolf Alphas and once field tests are done and the strands are mature I will absorb the genetic code and Evolve" Uncle said

"Only if you are compatible as you are already the Apex speaking off what about the other Apexes are they here" Blamore said as he looked around the near empty room

"Only Deathwalker, Embermore and Myself are here but I can sent out a message for the Apexes to assemble but it will take a couple of weeks as Bortusk is out wandering the farther lands" Uncle answered

"No but I will go see Embermore anyway I owe her a visit as I had no time last time" Blamore said as he walked towards some roughly carved steps and begun to climb them up from Uncles Den to Embermores Nest.

"I always forget about the heat, I should ask Abathur to make some sort of Cooling system" Blamore said to himself

"Whose voice is that I hear? My my if it is not Lord Blamore" A head reached down to look at Blamore "Finally came to pay me a visit Beowulf would not shut up about it last time" Embermore said with annoyance in her voice "But what can I do for you young Lord"

"Do I need a reason to visit you Embermore?" Blamore quizzed as he stroked the beak of the Apex Nevermore

"Not at all Lord and the Eggs are hatching they all are larger than the others" Embermore cooed

"Great to hear" Blamore responded " let me guess if the strands are stable you want their genetic code implanted in you"

"Only if the young Lord wishes it and Lord might I ask how you got here, my scouts did not see you approach" Embermore said tilting her head slightly to the side

"Using Shadow Dust as it allows me to make portals allowing for neigh-instant travel but only to places I have been before or can see" Blamore explained

Authors notes

Grimm Hierarchy is Blamore Apexes Alphas Base Grimm

Abathurs' name and role were taken from the StarCraft series


	2. Chapter 2

Grimm Rose

Blamore x Ruby (One-sided)

Pre-FoB

Heavy AU (Grimm have a civilization on the 'Dark Continent' (Grimm only)

Characters: any that appear up to season 3 (No Salem)

Synopsis: On a continent missing from all maps, but those made there, exists a civilization similar to that of earths Feudal Japan, its main cities are located in the central regions while the northern territories are home to most of the citizens hundreds if not thousands of times more than frozen southern edge whose icy peaks ruptured the ground like the spines of an earth porcupine but our story starts far from the frozen wastes and sprawling cities and town to an island covered in green trees and grass. Let me the narrator spin a tale of Stealth, Valour and Cookies

 _Anything written in Italics is spoken or thought in Grimm_

Everything else is written like this

-After talking to Embermore, Blamore decided to leave the Grimm filled castle and visit the local town-

" _On the Dark Continent, where only Grimm are, How is it that such creatures of Dark have made such a Land, Fair and Free, Where Grimm are allowed to simply be"_ Blamore quietly sang as he walked the short distance from the castle gate to the local bakers _"Hey Loch-Lor-Hilm are you there" Blamore called out_

" _Yes, My Great Lord I am here"_ came a voice from the back room quickly followed by the sound of an oven door opening and closing then a Glaistig carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies _"Fill free to take some Lord but they are hot"_ Loch-Lor-Hilm said grinning as like all the other Grimm on the dark continent she adore the young Lord, who was now grabbing the few burnt cookies and munched on them happily, ever since he was introduced to the world of Grimm 7 years ago at the tender age of 8 his heterochronic eyes shone with authority, pride and boundless intelligence.

" _Loch-Lor-Hilm you make the best cookies and I only eat the few burnt ones, is there anything I can do to help you?"_ Blamore asked as he finished his last cookie

" _No, My Great Lord you have helped me enough with setting up this bakery and taming the young Cubs who kept breaking the windows" Loch-Lor-Hilm said kindly "Oh and before I forget Amadeus wanted to speak to you about something…and put that coin back in your pocket you eat free as thanks"_

" _Very well I will go at once"_ Blamore bowed his head in thanks and left, while walking down the street he notices that there were fewer Grimm then normal _"Very strange I will have to ask_ _Amadeus about it"_ Blamore thought to himself as he turn towards the rings of stone pillars where Amadeus could normally be found doing his peculiar ritualistic dances to worship his gods, Blamore remembered that when he little he used to dance along with Amadeus every solstice, as Blamore drew closer to the stone arch that acted as the door into the ring the faint sounds of music could be heard and a hideous shadow crawled across the stones, wild and fantastic in the grey mist that coated the stones like a primordial skin

" _Worshipper of Ancient Erebus and Great Rahu, I have come to offer my aid"_ Blamore loudly called before stepped through the arch way just to met by a large ghastly mass standing before him that seemed to bubble and boil

" _Blamore, Lord of Grimm, Blamore, The One chosen by The Darkness, yet as Lord or Friend is he here to hear the whims of I. The others mock I yet Blamore, Lord of Grimm, respects I, so I shall tell what I's eye saw, A Flower, A Dragon, A King and A Princess will change the world. I Eyes do spy a crown of petals adorning the King and a crown of bone on the Flower as for the question why you see less others is they fear Blamore, The Dark Champion, and can tell when Blamore, Lord of All, approach so scarce others make themselves"_ Amadeus rattled

" _Is that what Ancient Erebus and Great Rahu show you"_ Blamore asked the elder Grimm

 _The Great Old Ones show I many things, The downfall of Grimm, of Man and Faunus, The rise of The Darkness and of Light. More they show I then can be told"_ Amadeus answered in his faltering and half crazed tone

" _Then give them my thanks but now I must go seek answers from the web spinner"_ Blamore said as he turned

" _Beware of the one that spins It will Seek ruin for They told I to warn Blamore, True Lord of Night, beware the one that spins for its threads will spell disaster"_ Amadeus warned

Those last words stayed with Blamore as he walked in to the lair that belonged to Abathur continuing to the main chamber Blamore came face to face with a mass of legs and arms as the main body raised from a pit that glowed a murky green

" _King of Grimm, Alphas Better Stronger then Grimm. Genetics clean can implement in Apex"_ Abathur said in his typical fragmented way

" _Do it only if they agree but I have an idea for a new ability" Blamore said grinning_

-A discussion later-

" _Bone blades implementable have usable bio-matter. Simple strands woven cut rewoven"_ Abathur agreed

" _Now they won't stop my Infil-Traitor abilities"_ Blamore asked as he laid down in the primal ooze that contain the genetic codes for his idea

 _Different Genes altered Bone blades no conflicts will hurt first not for long"_ Abathur reassured Blamore

Screams could be heard echoing through the lair for the entire night as Blamore was being altered by Abathur the screams continued of the rest of the week

-After the process-

" _How do I look now"_ Blamore asked the spider like Grimm

" _Open eyes mirror far wall see self"_ Abathur replied as he crawled back to his hole and disappeared to go replenish the bio matter he had used

Finding the mirror Blamore gazed at his reflection admiring Abathurs skill as he was coved in bone plates coating most of his body (Shins, Thighs, Hip, Stomach, Spine, Ribs, Shoulders, Upper Arm, Fore Arm and back of the neck) but his joints, feet, hands and face were uncovered, Blamore was stunned by his new skin as could pass as a human albeit a very pale human with crimson tribal tattoos going from his new temples to his jaw _"This new appearance could be useful in their lands but I think it would be better here if I had my old mask" Blamore thought to himself before he doubled over in pain as he felt something rupture his skin yet no blood dripped from his face and just as quickly as it had started the pain went, the cause was evident as he looked once more into the mirror just to see his face was now covered in a bone mask that showed no sign of battle or of_ youth for its jagged jaw and red highlights gave off an air of an unbeatable terror, the effect was only increased when Blamore opened his mouth just to see a blood red bio-mesh stretch between the main mask and the jaw.

" _useful but I wonder if I can alter it"_ after Blamore thought that the mask started to change first the eye holes became more predatory and angled then the canines grew longer and sharper while all other 'teeth' grew sharper and a swept back pair of horns formed giving the mask a more demonic look even the markings changed from being all over the mask to being like tears of blood flowing from the eyes and down to the jaw and a small fiery pentagram formed on the forehead _"This is perfect"_ Blamore then felt the mask shrink back to the first form it took then it cracked and crumbled to reveal Blamores new face. Stretching his right hand out Blamore focused on making a single bone spear form and to his pained surprise a bone spear was ejected from his hand its pure white form was only broken by the Red lines that formed near the head of the spear and at the base of the shaft Blamore then tried to modify the spear he found that he could as long as he was holding it but after he had modified it, it then exploded _"I guess that is my limit, but do swords work"_ Blamore placed his right hand in an open fist onto his left palm as a bone handle began to form, drawing it out slowly a sword without a crossguard followed the handle _"Okay lets try this"_ Blamore said as a Jolly Rodger styled set of cross bones formed but this time the weapon did not explode or shatter instead it cracked and crumbled when Blamore tried to modify it a second time _"I need to test my fangs"_ and with that Blamore Draped a full length hooded robe and faded into the darkness

-At a small village in the northern parts of Atlas-

"Papa why do you have to work for them" a small boy of 8 or 9 asked his Father

"Because it is the only job for people like us" The Father said as he ruffled his Sons hair causing his tail to wag happily side to side

"Come home soon Papa" The Son said as he hugged his Father

"I will Son, I will" The Father said as he hugged his Son back but just as he was about to leave an abrupt knock at the door started the pair "Who is it" The Father called out "Is it you Lauran" the only answer was another knock at the door "Coming" The Father once again called as he opened the door only to find a robed figure standing before him "Who are you" The Father asked only for a small board to be held out by the Figure with the words 'I am Mark, I am mute. Could you tell me where I am for I am a hunter but I am from Vale'

"You are in Northern Atlas in the Village of Zenmar we have hunters here for there are no Grimm" The Father explained to The clocked figure

'Thank you Sir and hello little boy is this your Father?' The board said

"Yeah, My dad could beat any hunter" The Son answered as he waved his hands in mock punching "Right Papa right you...could" The Boy started but quickly stopped as his father fell backwards with a spike going into his eye at a weird angle like it should of pierced the nape of the neck but before the boy could scream Blamore knocked him out. While Blamore hated all non-Grimm Humanoids he couldn't kill children so instead he used the Infil-Traitors to alter their memories and made a portal to move the body back to The Dark Continent but the child soon awoke, knelled and spoke in Grimm _"My Lord, What are your instructions for Damien as this one is known"_

" _Stay here I will be back soon before I go got any cookies"_ Blamore said

" _This way my Lord"_ Damien said as he walked to the kitchen and got a glass cookie jar out from a cupboard and held it out for Blamore _"These are Chocolate Chip"_

" _I know"_ said Blamore with his mouth full but covered to stop the spray of cookie bits before he left he knelt so he was eye level with Damien and said _"Damien when you wake you will see me as your big brother and will do anything I say. You will also forget about your Father as I am the only family you have ever had. Thank you for the cookie"_ Blamore finished then clicked his fingers and Damien slumped over before getting up groggily and asked "Big Bro don't you have to go to work and who was that man at the door"

" _That was a traveller and yes I have to go to work so go and pack. We are leaving as soon as I get back"_ Blamore half lied

"Okay Big Bro, come home safe" Damien said as he gave Blamore a quick hug and scampered off to pack

" _Oh I will"_ Blamore said to himself as he pulled the front door closed behind him _"I have lots of work to do"_ Blamore then continued going door to door murdering until heard a woman scream and several people came bursting out as the woman ran hysterically to them and screamed "That Thing killed my Lauran I saw it" she then burst into tears as more people came put with weapons and pointed them at Blamore, who just stood there looking at them _"Well this makes it quicker" Blamore said as he ran towards the now armed crowd of villagers who had formed a spear wall with_ archers behind them, sliding under the spears Blamore sliced 4 of the spear wielders in their guts causing their internal organs to fall out and splatter viscera on the ground, some of the viscera landed on Blamores mask for it had formed as soon as Blamore started the fight, seizing his chance Blamore summoned a bone spear and using it he countered and slew them while the arrows bounced off his bone plates leaving only scratches behind

" _Shame you scratched my armour"_ Blamore chuckled as an arrow ricocheted off of his mask _"Okay that was loud and I will give you that hit"_ Blamore said as he stood up and shock his head side to side before he jumped in to the air and caused his spear to explode into splinters killed the remaining villagers. After the fight Blamore swept over the village killing every person he came across apart from the children who he used the Infil-Traitors on to turn them to his side returning to Damien with the others he had turned he lead them all through a portal to The Dark Continent where all but Damien went with Abathur for conversion into new Grimm

" _Tell me Damien, would you like to be a spy for me or stay here"_ Blamore asked the small Child

" _Whatever Big Brother needs me to do I will do"_ Damien responded _"But I would like to go to school"_

Blamore thought about Damien's answer

" _Narmong are you there"_ Called Blamore only to be answered by a Beowolf alpha

" _Yes my lord and master, how may my pack and I serve you"_ Narmong asked dutifully while bowing

" _Narmong my friend"_ Blamore said putting his hands on the Beowolfs shoulders _"You are my oldest friend and my first teacher, so raise your head for I have a request, I would like for you to teach Damien"_ Blamore said gesturing to the Child _"Not to fight but all other aspect though self defence is also to be taught to him, but go softer on him then you did with me for he still has a human body"_

" _Very well Lord Blamore, Come child we start now"_ Narmong said as he turned

Authors notes:

Apex are the heads of their respective sub-race of Grimm and are above Alphas.

Each Apex has elemental powers E.G Embermore has pyrokinetic abilities, Beowulf has sound

Apex can see and hear what all those under their command can see and hear also they are twice the size of their base counterpart

Glasistig are from Scottish mythology: The glaistig /ˈɡlæʃtᵻɡ/ is a ghost from Scottish mythology, a type of fuath. It is also known as maighdean uaine (Green Maiden), and may appear as a woman of beautiful or monstrous mien, as a half-woman half-goat similar to a faun, or in the shape of a goat. The lower goat half of her hybrid form is usually disguised by a long, flowing green robe or dress, and the woman often appears grey with long yellow hair.

Loch-Lor-Hilm is just a made-up name as is Narmong and Damien.

Amadeus is one of the older Grimm therefore he is more animalistic and is known to be the only religious Grimm

Erebus is the Primordial god of Darkness in Greek mythology

Rahu is a celestial deity of darkness and eclipse originating in Hindu beliefs

Damien might be an important part of the story but will likely not be in every chapter

Next Chapter: Blamore enters Beacon


	3. Chapter 3

Grimm Rose

Blamore x Ruby (One-sided)

Pre-FoB

Heavy AU (Grimm have a civilization on the 'Dark Continent' (Grimm only)

Characters: any that appear up to season 3 (No Salem)

Synopsis: On a continent missing from all maps, but those made there, exists a civilization similar to that of earths Feudal Japan, its main cities are located in the central regions while the northern territories are home to most of the citizens hundreds if not thousands of times more than frozen southern edge whose icy peaks ruptured the ground like the spines of an earth porcupine but our story starts far from the frozen wastes and sprawling cities and town to an island covered in green trees and grass. Let me the narrator spin a tale of Stealth, Valour and Cookies

 _Anything written in Italics is spoken or thought in Grimm_

Everything else is written like this

-After Damien left with Narmong, Blamore walked back to summon his Apexes and Amadeus for council it took a week for the council meeting to take place-

" _Hello all"_ Blamore begun as he sat down _"We have a matter at hand, I have found a Silver-eyed Huntress as such we need a way to keep an eye on her"_ He finished

" _We Kill Her Fast"_ Deathwalker said in her eerie voice

" _I could send some Neverravens to watch her"_ Embermore offered

" _Agree with Nevermore but Great Old Ones tell I that Blamore, Great Lord of Grimm, thinks otherwise"_ Amadeus spoke trancelike

" _Lord Nephew, I can tell you have a plan without Amadeus saying anything so do tell"_ Beowulf said with a wolf like grin

" _Yes my plan is simple, she will be joining an academy of training soon, I will join as well and once I have become 'Friends' with her I will use the Infil-Traitors on her to make her one of my puppets"_ Blamore explained

" _Still Kill Her Fast She Threat"_ Deathwalker Objected

" _Not if my plan works if it doesn't then she will die"_ Blamore countered this new plan pleased Deathwalker l, Who nodded as well as a giant scorpion can

" _Will you not need to learn their spoken language Big Brother?"_ A new voice spoke from the shadows as Damien stepped out dressed in a simple black robe with dark purple patterning

" _Who that"_ Deathwalker asked before becoming aggressive _"Human Kill Human Die"_ She cried out as she rushed towards Damien, only to be blocked by Blamore, who had summoned a thick bone staff. _"Why Stop Me Kill Human"_ She asked angrily

" _Do You Doubt My Reason Grim."_ Blamore said as he delivered a powerful kick to Deathwalkers underside lifting the Grimm several meters into the air before he continued _"He Is A Host To An Infil-Traitor Nest, Now All Of You Will Tell Your Servants That This Person Is Not To Be Harmed"_ Blamore seemed to calm down a bit as when he spoke next his voice was no longer the Voice of Death but rather his normal tone _"No Damien, I will be using the cover of being a Mute as I already know VSL"_

" _Okay Big Brother"_ Chimed the Small boy before hugging Blamore and saying _"Big Brother you are the best"_

" _Embermore use your spies to find me someone who can make me a forgery of a background in the Human world, once you have done that inform me directly"_ Blamore ordered as he turned and begun to walk off _"Damien follow me"_

The small boy swiftly joined Blamore who had opened a seemingly hidden door in the wall and when both of them were through it he closed it behind them then taking Damien by the hand as to guide him, Blamore ran though the countless dark corridors till he stopped in front of a pale blue door and taking a key from his pocket Blamore unlocked and opened the door then motioned for Damien to walk in to the room

-Damien's POV-

I was surprised when Big Bro pulled me off my feet and only stopped when he came to a door but what I saw though it was amazing, because it is so out of place through the dingy door was another false wall that swung into the space where I was standing but as I stepped through the false door suddenly my eyes were stung by the rays of the sun but after my eyes adjusted to the light I saw a quaint cottage surrounded by trees " _Wow"_ was all that I could say

-3rd person POV-

" _Stay here till Narmong says your training is at a good enough that you can leave"_ Blamore said

" _Ok Big Bro"_ was all Damien said as he was still in a stupor

With that Blamore left along the tunnels till he arrived back at the meeting room where only Beowulf and Abathur where waiting along with some lesser Grimm who held scrolls and different fabrics

" _Lord Nephew, Abathur has something interesting to show you that should aid you mission"_ Beowulf said as he gave a small bow

" _Terran aura extracted can meld with Lord of Grimm"_ Abathur explained

" _So I could have an aura"_ Blamore grinned _"How Interesting, Lets do it"_

" _Take canister Inject into Neck Will Burn Will work"_ Abathur said as he placed a coke can sized canister into Blamores hand

Blamore following Abathurs instruction injected himself in the neck, where the jugular would be before a burning sensation spread throughout his body but the pain quickly subsided and when Blamore looked at his hands he could see a band of aura so dark it seemed to be like the void

" _No Semblance ever Aura not yours" Abathur said_

" _Ahem, Lord Nephew while you are their lands, you will need to choose apparel and a symbol" Beowulf explained_

As it turned out the apparel was the easier of the 2, Blamore chose a pair of nondescript black trousers for modesty as Beowulf had put it, and a long hooded clock made from an ancient Grimm pelt and so it provided elemental resistances it had a multidust mesh as for the Logo Blamore had suggested a clawed human skull with dual moons behind one red and one silver matching his eyes but Beowulf altered it to show a sword piercing into and through a Grimm mask and the 2 moons were placed at 11 and 1 o'clock. As Blamore donned his new outfit a black bird flew in to the chamber and laid an envelope on a small table to the side of mirror Blamore had been using to inspect himself

" _Embermores convoy she has found a person to make me an ID"_ With that Blamore picked up the envelope and when he extracted the contents he found an ID for Blamore Vermillion that read

Name: Blamore Vermillion

Race: Human

Height: 5' 7"

Age: 18

Eyes: Left eye has a black sclera and crimson Iris while the right eye is has solid silver as both the Sclera and Iris

Hair: Grimm Black

Markings: Red Tribal Grimm marks from temples to bottom of Jaw

Semblance: Control over skeletal structure

Medical conditions: Mute

Family: None

Along with that there was also a scroll, an acceptance letter a map of Vale and two cards of plastic with small metal plates on.

" _What are these"_ Blamore asked

" _Bank cards they replace money"_ Beowulf explained

Blamore was pleased with the explanation then picking up a pack that had been prepared for him, he said _"I am going to Vale to find a place of temp residence"_ and he vanished into the shadows

" _I wish he would stop that, Dust hurts my nose"_ Beowulf said as he left to go hunting _"You two follow me"_ he said pointing to two 2nd generation Alpha Beowolves.

-In a patch estate agency-

The small ping of a bell caught the attention of an agent

"Hello Sir how may I be of help" The agent asked politely

Blamore signed out that he was looking for a small house that could accommodate 2 people and that was in a forested area

The Voice of Death is the voice that only rulers of Grimm can use, while Grimm can disobey the users normal voice when the user uses VoD no Grimm can disobey for if they do they will instantly die, it is also hardwired into every Grimm that who ever has The Voice of Death has absolute authority over them.

Blamore is the only person able to speak using VoD

VSL is Valen Sign Language

Damien thinks in English as only Grimm think in Grimm

Multidust mesh is a thin mesh coated with different dust to protect against the opposing element it also imbues the substance it bonded to with elemental properties

2nd Generation Alphas are the Alphas that Abathur has modified


	4. Chapter 4

Grimm Rose

Blamore x Ruby (One-sided)

Pre-FoB

Heavy AU (Grimm have a civilization on the 'Dark Continent' (Grimm only)

Characters: any that appear up to season 3 (No Salem)

Synopsis: On a continent missing from all maps, but those made there, exists a civilization similar to that of earths Feudal Japan, its main cities are located in the central regions while the northern territories are home to most of the citizens hundreds if not thousands of times more than frozen southern edge whose icy peaks ruptured the ground like the spines of an earth porcupine but our story starts far from the frozen wastes and sprawling cities and town to an island covered in green trees and grass. Let me the narrator spin a tale of Stealth, Valour and Cookies

 _Anything written in Italics is spoken or thought in Grimm_

Everything else is written like this

"Yes I believe there however it is on the southern point of the island" The real estate agent explained

" _That's close the Summers daughter perfect"_ Blamore thought before signing that he would like to see the place before he made up his mind

"We can go see it today and the asking price is very reasonable at 350,000 Lien negotiable" The Real estate explained but Blamore was already formulating a plan

-At the cabin-

Blamore walked around the cabin feigning meticulous inspection of the building both inside and out, then as he sat down to discuss the price he implanted all people present with Infil-Traitors so he could get the cabin for free then he killed the previous owners and reabsorbed the two Infil-Traitors that they carried gaining all the hosts knowledge then the real estate signed the transfer of ownership form while that was happening Blamore had hacked into the governments records and made himself the son of the couple who perished in the winter and had left him everything including several other buildings ranging from warehouses and hotel chains to homes and apartments in all the major cities and a few of the larger towns and villages

Blamore smiled, he was now ready.

-Time and Location skip-

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang Exclaimed as she give Ruby a bear hug

"Please stop" Ruby gasped

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she released her sister

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby sweatdropped

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said excitingly

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby sobbed slightly

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby sighed "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

"But you are special." Yang said as she pulled Ruby into a one arm hug

The girls' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Cyril signed off

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of Faunus holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Lisa started

The news feed is cut off as a hologram replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" the hologram saod

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram replied

"Oh." Yang said Wondering if the hologram was a live feed

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda said before the hologram disappears

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby gasped among several other cries of surprise with that Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the town below "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang chipped in

The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said as she rolled her eyes

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby surrendered

The ship approached Beacon across a large body of water.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Ruby said

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang repeated as she tried flicking it off

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby yelped

The ship landed with a slight bump

Ruby and Yang, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

"Wow..." Ruby and Yang said as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy

But no one saw the pale cloaked teen exit from the ship

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said still amazed by the sight

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said as she tried getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into real world "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby swooned

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang sighed

Transforming her weapon into its scythe form Ruby spoke "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang playfully pushed her sister's hood down over her face then told her "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby asked taking off her hood "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

Yang blushed "Well..." in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby still spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving murmured "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby stopping for a moment, still reeling "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss scolded

Ruby apologised getting up on her hands "Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss continued to scold Ruby

Ruby holding a case out let out "Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" Weiss snapped as she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling contents "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." was all Ruby could say she had heard of dust but not much

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss fumed, holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby said before she started coughing from the Dust pouring into her face

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" Weiss demands

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blamore, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as he reads from a book and looks over at the scene.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss who is now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears chastised Ruby

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said apologetic and embarrassed

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss snapped

"Well, I-I..." Ruby stammered

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss snarled

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby snapped as she was now fed up with the white haired girl

"It's heiress, actually." Blamore played from his scroll causing Ruby and Weiss look over as Blamore approaches with the bottle "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The scroll continued as Blamore typed

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss reeled while smiling smugly

Blamore typed something on his scroll and "The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Played from the device

Weiss stormed off

"Not very lady like" Blamore signed as he had put his scroll away

"Can you repeat that please" Ruby signed back before adding "Slower this time"

"I said its not vey lady like and I'm mute not deaf" Blamore

"Okay erm I'm Ruby and this is Crescent Rose" Ruby said as she cradled her scyfle in her arms

"I am well you will have to wait and see, with your silver eyes" Blamore said as he pulled his hood back enough so Ruby could see his eyes

"heterochromia" Ruby breathed

"Not going to run" Blamore signed

"No, why their amazing" Ruby said mystified by the mismatched eyes seemingly ethereal loneliness

" _What is she doing"_ Blamore thought to himself

Ruby does not and will not have a heterochromia fetish but a curtain character will

Scyfle (Scythe Rifle)


	5. Chapter 5

Grimm Rose

Blamore x Ruby (One-sided)

Pre-FoB

Heavy AU (Grimm have a civilization on the 'Dark Continent' (Grimm only)

Characters: any that appear up to season 3 (No Salem)

Synopsis: On a continent missing from all maps, but those made there, exists a civilization similar to that of earths Feudal Japan, its main cities are located in the central regions while the northern territories are home to most of the citizens hundreds if not thousands of times more than frozen southern edge whose icy peaks ruptured the ground like the spines of an earth porcupine but our story starts far from the frozen wastes and sprawling cities and town to an island covered in green trees and grass. Let me the narrator spin a tale of Stealth, Valour and Cookies

 _Anything written in Italics is spoken or thought in Grimm_

Everything else is written like this

"I need to go" Blamore signed after he pulled his hood down so Ruby could no longer see his eyes snapping her out of her stupor, and with that he walked off leaving ruby by herself

As Ruby stood there a blond kid bumped into her, knocking her over, "Sorry didn't see you" the kid said as he offered Ruby his hand "What's your name?" the kid asked

"Ruby." Ruby answered as she stood up "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said defensively

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said laughing slightly

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune quipped

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby sulked

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune arrogantly stated

"Do they?" Ruby said sceptically

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune stammered

Ruby just giggled before a short, awkward silence fell between the two "So... I got this thing!" Ruby said she pulled out Crescent Rose and stabbed it into the ground

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby added

"A-wha...?" Jaune asked

Ruby smiled as she cocked it "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune fumbled his words as he unsheathed a blade "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said

Jaune half chuckled "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" he pulled his scabbard from his belt, raises his arm and deployed his shield

Ruby who was touching the shield asked "So, what do they do?"

Jaune answered fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby mentioned

Jaune dejectedly agreed "Yeah, it does..."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby admitted giggling

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune gasped

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby beemed

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune explained

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me, Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said smiling

Jaune sighed as he sheathed his sword "Yeah, the classics..."

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune said as he walked along side her

"Hmm." Ruby said as she looked around "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune admitted "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no'." Ruby said laughing

A cloaked figure tapped Jaune and Ruby on their shoulders causing them both to jump and for Jaune to shriek like a school girl

"You should go over there" Blamore signed, he then pointed over to the auditorium and started to walk in the same direction

Ruby and Jaune entered Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, having lost sight of Blamore only to find it filled to the brim with people. Ruby looked over when she heard Yang's voice.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang called waving to stick out more

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to Jaune before she ran over to her sister

"Hey, wait!" Jaune sighed "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked Ruby when she joined her

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby said annoyance radiating from her voice

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" Yang joked

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice?" Ruby snapped back

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang chuckled

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby explained

"You!" Weiss yelled

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby yelped as she jumped into Yangs arms

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." Yang gasped

"It was an accident." Ruby said to Yang before turn to face Weiss "It was an accident!"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." Weiss listed off like an automated message

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby stammered

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asked coldly

"Absolutely?" Ruby said a glimmer of hope in her voice

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss said as she handed a pamphlet to Ruby

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang said trying to control the damage

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby said as she put the pamphlet away she then held out her hand as she cleared her throat "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss said mockingly as she pointed over to Jaune , Who picked up on the mention

"Wow, really?!" Ruby said hope bursting from her voice

"No" Weiss snapped

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin spoke half heartedly

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda finished

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang reflected

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby muttered

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune said as he approached Weiss from the side

Weiss put her hand to her face in exasperation.

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pyjamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Grimm Rose

Blamore x Ruby (One-sided)

Pre-FoB

Heavy AU (Grimm have a civilization on the 'Dark Continent' (Grimm only)

Characters: any that appear up to season 3 (No Salem)

Synopsis: On a continent missing from all maps, but those made there, exists a civilization similar to that of earths Feudal Japan, its main cities are located in the central regions while the northern territories are home to most of the citizens hundreds if not thousands of times more than frozen southern edge whose icy peaks ruptured the ground like the spines of an earth porcupine but our story starts far from the frozen wastes and sprawling cities and town to an island covered in green trees and grass. Let me the narrator spin a tale of Stealth, Valour and Cookies

 _Anything written in Italics is spoken or thought in Grimm_

Everything else is written like this

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang gleefully said

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby remarked

"I know I do!" Yang purred as she watched several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which made her groan before she returned her attention to Ruby "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby explained

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang squealed before being knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby moaned

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang said

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero" Ruby said as she turned onto her back

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said before getting hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Yang finished

The two sisters notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blamore is seen leaning against a wall, reading a book.

"That guy" Ruby muttered

"You know him?" Yang asked

"Not really. He saw what happened this morning, but left before I could really say anything." Ruby admitted

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said as she grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby paniced

Blamore looks over his book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blamore's spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang sung

"Aren't you... that girl that exploded...Ruby was it?" Blamore deftly signed

"Uh, yeah! That's me" Ruby murmured "erm nice to meet you"

"Okay." Blamore signed

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby

Ruby whispered back "I don't know - help me!" She went back to smiling

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked

"Blamore Vermillion. A first year like you." Blamore signed"

"Well, Blamore, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your cape" Yang said

"Thanks, I guess" Blamore signed back

"It goes great with your...erm...shoes" Yang flustered

"Right..." Blamore signed back with a sarcastic look on his face

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang said as Ruby laughed uncomfortably

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blamore signed as Ruby and Yang stood there "That I will continue to read." He continued as Ruby and Yang continue standing there "As soon as you leave!" he finished

"Yeah, this guy's a lost cause." Yang whispered to Ruby

"What's it about?" Ruby asked Blamore

"What?" Blamore signed

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby elaborated

"Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blamore explained

Yang sarcastically said "Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!"

Ruby just said "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" before smiling softly

Blamore mutely laughed "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" he signed

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby admitted

"That's... very ambitious for a child." Blamore smiled but his smile turned to a frown "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." He signed

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby said seriously

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby into the air

Ruby just kicked out "Cut it out!" she yelped as the forced sisterly bonding evolved into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars

Blamore laughed silently "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" he started to sign

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss fumed as she stormed onto the group in her own pyjamas as Ruby trapped Yang's leg

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang both sighed at the sight of each other

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss chastised

"I was always on your side!" Ruby groaned

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang growled at Weiss

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss countered

Blamore, who rolled his eyes at the fight, simply closes the book, reaches over to grab the candle, and blows it out, enveloping the room in the pale light of the moon

-Back on The Dark Continent-

" _Embermore how is Lord Nephew"_ Beowulf asked the Apex Nevermore

" _He has just laid down to rest and he has made contact with the Girl but he spoke using his hands so I cannot tell you what he said"_ Embermore replied

" _Sign Language"_ Beowulf sighed _"He had to use Sign Language"_

They both chuckled

-With Damien and his POV-

"Lord may you watch over My Big Bro and protect him from harm and aid him in his endeavourers" I prayed before stepping out onto the deck of the cabin where a small cat like Grimm laid, reaching down I ran my hand along its length, Abathur made it to keep me company, that made me laugh everyone acts odd around him like his evil or something but while he looks and talks weird his actually a very nice person same with Amadeus, I reflected as I sat there with Tabs (The Grimm Cat) sitting in my lap that thanks to my big bro, my life was easy "I'll make him cookies and get a NeverCrow to deliver them" I suddenly thought, Luckily I had learnt how to make them from Loch-Lor-Hilm as she is the only Grimm to cook anything edible.

-Satellite POV-

Damien hummed to himself as he made the cookie mix with Grimmberries and Chocolate because Blamore liked both, smiling he poured the mix on to a baking tray and swiftly cut them in to squares so they would fit in a box. Damien's grin grew as he placed the mix into the oven

"Now to wait" Damien muttered to himself as he set the timer and waited for the small egg timer to sound as he washed up and cleaned the counters


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, lazy bud!" Nora yells as she dashed to the side of her friend

Lie Ren got up with a groan as Nora hounded him.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" Nora sang

Lie Ren sighs again and goes to brush his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?" Nora rambled

The pair go back to the ballroom, where they finish getting readying themselves. Nora was brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren tightened the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?" Nora still rambled

The two start eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.

Nora tried to talk but was muffled through her food "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! (slurps up the rest of her pancake) Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school." She continued

Nora continued talking while they readied themselves in the locker room "I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! (gasps) A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora?" Ren finally replied

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked

Ren sheathed his weapons in his sleeves "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora was silent as she thought about it for a moment "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren just smiled and shut his locker "Come on Nora, let's go."

"Not together-together..." Nora giggled

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby commented

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang replied

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby stroked Crescent Rose as she sighed happily

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said putting a damper on Rubys mood

Ruby sighed in frustration "You sound like Dad!" She shoved her weapon into the locker before continuing "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked

Ruby suddenly became nervous "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..."

Yang smiled as she brought her hair around her shoulder and stroking it "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby said accusingly

"What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" Yang replied

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-" Ruby started before getting cut off by another blond

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss said sucking up to Pyrrha

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha replied honestly

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss suggested

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said without any sarcasm

"Great!" Weiss said before adopting a scheming pose and manic smile in her head. "This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!" she schemed in thought

Jaune then came between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said trying to come off as suave

Weiss became irritated "You again?"

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha said hurriedly letting herself be seen

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune dismissed as he pushed Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss face palmed

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumours about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune said

Pyrrha finally getting Jaunes attention said "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

"You don't say." Jaune grinned advancing on his new target "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss separated the two "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune answered

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduced

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said waving

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss continuef

"Never heard of it." Jaune arrogantly said

Weiss scoffed "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?" Jaune commented

Weiss flustered as she waved her arms rapidly in anger "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped suddenly "That's you?!" as he remembered the design of the cereal box in question with seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha admitted

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss said crushing Jaunes ego

"I guess not... Sorry..." Jaune said hanging his head

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said

Jaune immediately brighten back up "D'oh, stop it!" He flustered

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged!" Weiss moaned

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune said grinning

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss said

Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off to the side.

Pyrrha apologised "I'm sorry!"

An announcement plays on the intercom system "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said smiling

Jaune slumped against the locker "Likewise..."

Yang spoke as she and Ruby approach "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?"

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaune said as he accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." She said quoting Jaune

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said leading Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem.

The group stood at Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda stated

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin continued

Ruby groaned

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin started once more

Ruby the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart "Whaaaat?!"

Nora turned to Ren "See? I told you-!:

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said matter-of-factly

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

:"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said sipping from his mug

Jaune raised his hand "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said ignoring Jaune

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question.: Jaune said as he missed the tile under Weiss rise up into a springboard, launching Weiss into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin grinned

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune quipped

"No. You will be using your own 'Landing strategy'." Ozpin sipped his drink again

Jaune who still did not see an excited Nora and Ren being launched "Uh-huh... Yeah."

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune half asked half screamed as he was launched

Ozpin was about to leave when he notice a student was still there

"Hello is your pad defective" Ozpin asked

"No I am just too light" The student signed

"You are; Vermillion, Blamore, hmm the pad should be enough the launch you" Ozpin said as he saw Blamore standing with a single foot on the platform

"Stand on the platform I'm not heavy enough to arm it" Blamore signed.

Ozpin stepped on the platform and as soon as he had both feet on it Blamore was launched but to the surprise of Ozpin and Glynda he reached the top of his arc and vanish in a black flash of smoke

The camera show a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby squawks

As Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends (with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see...

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!" Yang called as she soared right over the treetops, using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" Yang calls as she runs off

Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

"Thank you!" Came Jaunes distant call

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called waving

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind. "Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find..." She started shouting "Yang! Yaaaang!" before she started thinking internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people "Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blamore?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus he likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with him... Ugh!" (shakes her head of daydreams) Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blamore, aaaand..."

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby said following the heiress before she stops and kicks the ground dejectedly "We're supposed to be teammates..."

Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

Jaune was struggling to free himself "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"

Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

Weiss passes Ruby and pulls on her hood "By no means does this make us friends."

Ruby overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes "You came back!"

Jaune seeing the scene and waving his arms "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

Pyrrha called from below "Jaune?" (he looks down at his savior) "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune crossed his arms "Very funny..." he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns

The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—" Weiss began as a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her "What the...?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!" Ruby beamed

Weiss was looking back, slightly amazed "When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby gets an arm around a sceptical Weiss' shoulders before she continued "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like," She mimiced Weisses voice "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... (somewhat mousey) and I wanna be her friend!"

Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

Weiss: called out to Ruby "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" only to be answered by silence, save more noises" Ruby?" Weiss called out as the forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her "Ruby...?" She asked again

The camera revolves around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her.

"Ruby!" Weiss screams


	9. Chapter 9

"Helloooooooo?" Yang called out not seeing a shadow quickly pass by) Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" (stops and raises her arms) I'm getting bored here! (hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns) Is someone there? (the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside) Ruby, is that you?

A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature.

"Nope!" Yang remakes before quickly rolling to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" She asked jokingly (the Ursai merely growl at her) You could just say "no".

One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks.

Yang laughed "Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..."

Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor.

You... (closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams) You monsters! Yang screamed

An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her.

"What! You want some, too?!" Yang roared at the new Ursa

The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a slight bursting noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blamore with a bone blade in the beast's back.

Yang pants in exhaustion while Blamore shatters the weapon and let the dust settle before summoning another to his hand and smiling slightly. Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster.

"I could've taken him." Yang smirked

Weiss deflected the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

Weiss in her head "Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." She brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning "Now!"

Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster.

" Gotcha!" Ruby said grinning

Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing.

Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby says in the same tone wiess used when they first met

Weiss gasped "Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

Ruby lightly snarled "You'll have to try a lot harder than that..."

The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them.

Weiss grabs Ruby's arm "We have to go!"

She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire.

Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby asked accusingly

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss defended

Ruby scoffed "What's that supposed to mean?"

Weiss sighed "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

Ruby snidely answered back "Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

Weiss fumed "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!"

Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them.

Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune askef

Pyrrha answered "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly.

Pyrrha looking back behind her apologised "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

Jaune just laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil "It's okay. Just a scratch!" he gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him

Pyrrha asked "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?" Jaune responded

Pyrrha repeated "Your Aura."

Jaune murmured "Gesundheit."

Pyrrha looked bewildered "Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

Jaune just waved the question off, avoiding eye contact "Psch! Of course I do! Do you know what Aura is?"

Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass.

Pyrrha explained "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

Jaune murmured "Uh... yeah."

Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a fighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs.

Pyrrha continue, walking around Jaune "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

Jaune asked "What about monsters?"

Pyrrha answered with "No." (switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout) "The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity." Pyyra continued as Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature "They are the darkness, and we are the light." She finishes

Jaune gasps knowingly (as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head) "Right, that's why we fight them!"

Pyrrha continued "It's not about why; it's about knowing." (the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him) "Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." She finishes

Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head.

Pyrrha concluded "By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting." (Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head)

Jaune opens his eyes with the revelation and squeals "It's like a force field!"

Pyrrha was taken aback "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head.

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune and touched the side of his head "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune complied with just a "Uhh... Okay."

Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white.

Pyrrha spoke in her mind "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death." Placing a hand on his chest she finished "I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness

Jaune still glowing asked with concern "Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha smiles as she gets back up "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." She grins again as she watches the scratch close up and vanish "You have a lot of it."

Jaune smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops just breathed a "Wow..."

At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie.

Ren chuckled "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile


	10. Chapter 10

"The last pair has been formed, sir." Glynda said as she taps the screen to show the meet up of "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos." (the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods)

"Mmmm..." Ozpin said as he took a long swig of his coffee

"I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. (deactivates the tablet, walking back a little) I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. (turning back to Ozpin) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? (silence) Professor Ozpin?" Glynda askef

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

Weiss walks past Ruby to the right "It's definitely this way." Before she stops and starts walking left "I mean... this way! It's definitely this way." She stops in front of Ruby and sighs "Alright, it's official: We passed it."

Ruby just stands up, slightly annoyed "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

Weiss blustered "Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!:

Ruby: just sighs, frustrated

Weiss snapped "Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

Ruby snapped back "Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

Weiss looked shocked "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ruby explained in a condescending yet childish tone "It means you're a big, stupid jerk and I hate you!"

Weiss sighed to herself, before spinning around and walking in another direction "Just keep moving!"

Ruby in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!" then in her normal voice she asked "Why are you so bossy?"

Weiss turning back around to face Ruby "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

Ruby stomped on the ground slightly "Stop treating me like a kid!"

Weiss quipped "Stop acting like a kid!"

Ruby retorted "Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

Weiss punctuated each word "I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." (continues to walk away)

Ruby thought to herself, dejectedly "You don't even know me..."

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blamore step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked

In response, Blamore gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

Blamore: (looking at a black king, confused, singed "Chess pieces?"

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang pointed out

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blamore signed

Jaune and Pyrrha stood at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked hopefully

The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way.

"I'm not sure this is it." Pyrrha remarked

Jaune sighed "Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humour me for, like, five more feet?"

Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible.

As Jaune gets up and grumbles, Pyrrha asked "Do you... feel that?"

"Soul-crushing regret?" Jaune sulked

"No" Pyrrha dismissed "it's... warm."

Back at the temple, Yang approaches one of the relics.

"Hmmmm..." Yang said as she studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blamore "How about a cute little pony?"

Blamore smirked before nodding "Sure." They walk towards each other to the centre of the temple floor

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang joked smiling

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blamore signed as he share a smile with Yang

" _I like this girl, she can become a host, then Summers Rose won't be sad"_ Blamore thought to himself

Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features.

Jaune beamed "That's the relic!" He slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe) "Hey! Bad... relic!" He tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground "Gotcha!"

Pyrrha said worriedly "Jaune...?:

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blamore, did you hear that?" Yang asked urgently

Blamore doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

Jaune sobbed"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not!" He continues to cry and get shaken around "Do something!"

Pyrrha spun on the spot wielding Miló in front of the creature "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" but before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay "... go." She finished as she turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

Blamore is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest.

"Blamore, did you hear that?" Yang said turning to her partner "What should we do?"

Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground


	11. Chapter 11

Weiss was shouting to be heard "Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

Ruby who was also raising her voice "We're fine! Stop worrying!"

Weiss still shouting "I am so far beyond worrying!"

Ruby cheered loudly "In a good way?"

Weiss growled "In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

Ruby offered "Well, why don't we just jump?"

Weiss just shouted "What are you? Insane?!"

She is met with silence; Ruby had already disappeared.

Weiss growled "Oh, you insufferable little red-!"

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blamore is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up after a little while

Yang asked with surprise "Blamore, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Ruby who was falling right towards them shouting, finally getting Yang's attention "Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blamore and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing.

Ruby moaned "Oohhhh... What was that?" before shaking her head to disperse the dizziness

Jaune cleard his throat "Eh-hem!" Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her "Hey, Ruby..." Jaune offered as an appologie

Blamore who was back on the ground, looking at the tree just gave Yang a look that said "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Yang started "I..." but before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora celebrated as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken." she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her

Ren who was panting and leaning on the monster berated "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically

Nora who was now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic "Oooohh..." suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece some how stuck to her head "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ren sternly reigns in her dancing with "Nora!"

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand "Coming, Ren!" then skips off to her friend

Blamore motioned to the Ursa then to Nora as if to say "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang tried to answer again "I..."

She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

Pyrrha calls out "Jaune!"

Jaune replies with "Pyrrha!"

Ruby who was now standing, looked at the monster below and exclaimed "Whoa!" before she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll

Jaune just whines "Ruby!"

Yang called as Ruby stands up, back on the ground "Ruby!"

Ruby excitedly calls back "Yang!" and raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug

Nora suddenly burst in with "Nora!" As she comes between the two, she knocks them off-balance in surprise

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

Blamore just face palmed then turned to Yang and shrugged and signed "Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Yang who was getting angry growled and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blamore and Ruby looking up.

Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points "Umm... Yang?"

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

Weiss calling down to Ruby "How could you leave me?!"

Ruby shouting up at Weiss "I said jump!"

Blamore pointed "She's gonna fall." He motioned

Ruby defended with "She'll be fine."

Ren countered "She's falling."

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

Jaune smiles at Weiss and tries to joke "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

Jaune "Oh, God." they hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

Weiss mockingly said "My hero."

Jaune groaned "My back..."

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

Yang: Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby calls as she sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm

Yang calls back "Ruby, wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby getting up slowly said with an embarrassed tone "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang who's running forward cries out "Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

Yang yells to her sister "Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby who was struggling with the cloak counters "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Yang reaching out in vain calls Rubys name

A black blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black.

When the strike never connects Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger seemingly embedded in the cloaked figure before her, she lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her saviour.

Ruby: Blamore...?

"Think, dont act hasty, youre showing off" Blamore signed before planted a solid roundhouse kick to the deathstalker sending it crashing into the treeline

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you all to know I can do this." Ruby moped

A Smiling Blamore lifted Ruby to a standing position and signed "go to Weiss and Yang, they need you"

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers "Normal knees..." she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to right itself "Whoa!"

Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug which Ruby grunts at upon receiving. "So happy you're okay!" Yang says as the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring

Jaune who was now back with the group pointed out "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Weiss coolly stated "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." They all stare at the relics

Ruby agreed "She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the Cliffs." She nods to Weiss "There's no point in fighting these things."

Jaune chuckled "Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!"

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to struggle and rights itself

"Time we left!" Ren said as he turned to face the distant cliffs

"Right." Ruby agrees before she waves to the others "Let's go!" She goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blamore as the latter approaches his partner

Blamore shrugged his shoulder as if to say "What is it?"

Yang staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward "nothing..." She moves on as Blamore smiles in realization and leaves as well

Seeing that he was alone with the Grimm, he turned a Grimm mask forming and spoke _"Identify yourselves"_

" _Lord Blamore, I am called Duskwalker"_ The Deathwalker answered

" _My King, I am Dawnwing"_ The Nevermore said

" _Continue your assault and attack me like you would do to a Human"_ Blamore ordered

" _Will we die"_ Dawnwing asked

" _If you do I will bring you back"_ Blamore reassured before turning _"The hunt is on"_ he said before he sprinted to catch up with yang

" _I don't feel right attacking the lord"_ Duskwalker said to Dawnwing

" _I share your thoughts, but we must to keep his plan moving"_ Dawnwing replied

After a moment of reflection both Grimm gave chase


	12. Chapter 12

An overhead shot shows that the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

Yang hmpfed with annoyance "Well, that's great!"

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene. "Ah, man, run!" The group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air

Ren called out "Nora, distract it!"

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again

The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune coming to the edge of the break in the bridge sighed :Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!"

Nora running up beside him giggled "Let's do this!"

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune seeing what she's about to do "Oh, wait!" But was too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming:) No, no, no, no, no, no!

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the centre of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blamore and making him fall from the edge. He sees the Nevermore below him and lands on Dawnwing back, circling around and he dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

Blamore signed "It's tougher than it looks!"

Yang smilied readying her Ember Celica "Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

Weiss frustration that "None of this is working!"

Ruby who was watching Blamore land over at another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm gasps "I have a plan! Cover me!" she blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

Jaune orders "We gotta move!" they all rush towards it

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

Nora calls out in panic "Ren!"

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

Jaune alerts the team "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha understanding the call "Done!" She raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield

Jaune orders "Nora, nail it!"

Nora shouts out "Heads up!" as she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

Yang screaming and firing a round with each syllable "I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" she looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blamore on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blamore throws the spear portion of his creation (a spear with long trailing cloth) over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the centre with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black glyph, right next to the caster.

Weiss sighs "Of course you would come up with this idea."

Ruby asks "Think you can make the shot?"

Weiss confidently answers "Hmm! Can I!"

A second passes.

Ruby goes to ask "Can't?"

Weiss interrupts her "Of course I can!"

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

Jaune truly impressed just mutters "Wow..."

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

Yang claps once "Well... That was a thing!"

Ruby continues to smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard.

-Scene Change-

Ozpin calls out "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." As the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

Ozpin once more calls out "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

Ozpin declared "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune stummered "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin smiled "Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

Ozpin: And finally: Blamore Vermillion. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He motions over the four as they stand before him "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

Yang grinned "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin amid the last round of cheers smiled "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

The camera pans over the auditorium's structure until it escapes into the open sky and shows the scattering crescent moon amid the day's clouds...

... before going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

"Open it." Roman ordered

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

"We're gonna need more men..." Roman sighed

The view zooms in on the map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon - as the scene sets to black and the credits roll.


	13. Chapter 13

The opening ends to the window overlooking Beacon Academy from the new room of Team RWBY, panning over to Weiss Schnee sleeping soundly in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose, dressed in her strangely-coloured school uniform, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall off the bed.

"Good morning, team RWBY!" Ruby said grinning

Weiss just called from the floor "What in the world is wrong with you?"

Ruby, who just ignored the question, continued "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss had just finished getting up and brushing herself off "Excuse me?"

Yang Xiao Long who was holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, also dressed alongside Blamore called out "Decorating!"

Weiss just paled slightly "What?!"

Blamore just nodded and pointed to the collection of bags and mimed unpacking them and then sweeping a broom

Weiss does not look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back again with the blow of her whistle.

Ruby called "Aaaalright! Weiss, Blamore, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" And raising her fist into the air called out once more "Banzai!"

Ruby along with Yang, who was doing the same at her side mimicked Rubys exclamation "Banzai!" They both turn at an angle as Blamore helps Weiss up off the floor by lifting her effortlessly and setting her on her feet

Yang places a poster of six guys in various poses named "THE ACHIEVE MEN" on her part of the room. Weiss positions the painting of the Forever Fall forest to perfection and walks away. Blamore is just standing in the corner. Ruby positions Crescent Rose at an exact angle against the curtains so she can perfectly slash a diagonal portion off. A quick zoom around the room (and the repaired curtains) ends with the girls admiring their handiwork... with one problem. The beds are cramped together in the centre of the floor.

Weiss sighed "This isn't going to work."

"It is a bit cramped." Blamore signed

Yang looked thoughtful before saying "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff..."

Ruby beamed with happiness and spoke "Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!"

Weiss looked nervous "Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous."

Yang just grinned and exclamed "And super-awesome!"

"It does seem efficient." Blamore signed smirking a little

Weiss just said "Well, we should put it to a vote!"

Ruby with a hint of confusion pointed out "I think we just did."

To the sounds of two dings and a single buzz, Blamore nods to the idea, Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, and Weiss angrily curls her fists at her side. Decided, they rush at the beds, where sounds of jackhammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

Ruby squeals in joy "Objective: Complete!"

The beds where now in place with Yangs bed above Weiss's and secured with a bone band curtesy of Blamore who had done the same to his and Rubys beds with the red reapers one being on top but as a privacy screen Blamore had affixed a blackout curtain around his own bunk

Ruby who was now grinning spoke "Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis Classes...Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

Weiss asked with concern "What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?"

Ruby just "Uuuum..."

Weiss pointed out "It's 8:55, you dunce!"

Blamore grins and waves his hands to get his teams attention.

"What" Weiss snaps slightly only to be hoisted onto Blamores left arm while he gestures for Ruby to get on his back he sweeps Yang into the same position as Weiss but on his right arm and he ran out the room and to the class with a speed that rivals Rubys when she used her semblance

Jaune Arc who noticed the weird sight put two and two together and shouted "Class...?"

Jaune loses his balance and ends up toppling Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren on top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

Jaune calls back"We're gonna be late!"

In the courtyard, Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watch a black, red, yellow, and white blur zip past while Team JNPR just hurries through the school. Glynda looks at her watch, and Ozpin simply sips his coffee.

The sight of an axe-blunderbuss weapon pans down to the boards displaying various species of Grimm - King Taijitu, Death Stalker, Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Nevermore, and Ursa - behind an elderly teacher named Peter Port.

Port with a massive amount of Bravado started his lecture "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!" He laughed

The members of RWBY who looked rather shaken apart from Blamore who looked the same as he had before the run, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blamore looked agitated and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

Port continued "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." (gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at) "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

A random student raises his fist and calls out "Ayyyy-yep!" And stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

Port chuckled before continuing "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade into the background (and a series of "blah"s) when Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her.

Port spoke a little louder "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby chuckles at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry. Blamore yawns and Yang laughs, but Weiss looks annoyed.

Port cleara his throat "Ah-heh-hem!" He waits until he has their attention again "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheertenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

Port continued his lecture "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

Port added "A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

Port finished "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

Port now asked "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss: (still angry, she raises her hand) "I do, sir!" While Blamore just raises his hand

Port points to the pair "Well, then, let's find out!" (he turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it) "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

The unknown monster continues to growl as they make their way down to the changing room


End file.
